Palackba zárt idő
by Yarala
Summary: Lukas egy elismert mágustanonc, Mathias pedig egy nagy birtok ura volt a saját korában, de olyan bűnt követtek el, ami a mágusok szemében megbocsáthatatlan: szerették egymást. Büntetésük miatt úgy tűnt, az egész Densen-kastély eltűnt a világból, ám most, 500 év elteltével két régész újra felfedezte, és ők próbálják megfejteni a néma épület rejtélyeit.
1. Chapter 1

**Nem tudom miért szeretem ennyire Mathiasékat a lovagkorban ábrázolni... remélem tetszeni fog! ^^**

* * *

Lukas háta a fának szorult, viszont a tekintetét előre szegezte, egyenesen Mathias kék, vágytól csillogó szemeire.

Felmordult, ahogy Mathias egyik arcát érintő keze lejjebb csúszott, majd megállt a combján. Mathias felemelte a lábát a saját derekához és elmosolyodott.

\- Tudom, hogy tetszik.

Lukas nem válaszolt. Rezzenéstelen arccal meredt Mathiasra, aki közelebb hajolt, és belecsókolt a nyakába. Lukas megborzongott.

\- Hagyd ezt abba!

Mathias összeérintette a homlokukat és továbbra is mosolygott.

\- Ha tényleg nem akarnád, már rég a levegőbe repítettél volna. Ott voltam azok között, akik elétek mentek az erdőbe, és láttam hogyan bánsz el egyedül az útonállókkal. Ők tizenöten voltak, én csak egyedül vagyok.

Lukas morgott, de nem tudott válaszolni. Mathiaslehunyta a szemét és megcsókolta. Lukas szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy megérezte a másik ajkait, de nem lökte el.

Amikor Mathias végre elengedte, Lukas már a vörös egy nagyon sötét árnyalatát vette fel.

\- Nekem ezt nem lenne szabad. – suttogta Lukas – Különösen… különösen…

\- Különösen egy férfival nem? – kérdezte Mathias – Megértelek, de most senki nem lát, az erdő elrejt mindenki elől. – duruzsolta.

\- Nem érted! – fakadt ki Lukas – Mágusként szigorú szabályokat kell betartanom, ezek közül az egyik, hogy nem lehet senkim, főleg nem egy férfi szerető… ha ezt megtudják a Bölcsek…

\- De nem tudják meg, kicsi Lukas…

Mathias elharapta a mondat végét, elengedte Lukas lábát, és térdre zuhant előtte. Lukas ruhájába kapaszkodott, mintha csak az élete múlna rajta.

A fiatal mágus ekkor pillantotta meg a vállából kiálló nyílvesszőt. Mathias fehér ruhája lassan felvette a vörös színt, és a férfi könyörgő tekintettel nézett fel Lukasra, aki már a támadót kereste a fák és bokrok rejtekében.

Nem is kellett keresnie, jött magától is, pontosabban mind a hárman előléptek a bokrok mögül. Egységes szürke köpenyt viseltek, mint ami Lukason is volt.

\- Herre Densen, megpróbált bemocskolni egy leendő mágust. – mondta a középső – Ez súlyos büntetést von maga után.

Mathias összeszorította a fogát és a szemét forgatta.

\- Te pedig, Lukas, ugyanúgy bűnös vagy. Ezennel nem vagy többé a tanítványunk, de a törvény ezen megszegése még nagyobb büntetést igényel.

Lukas szeme elkerekedett. Kiskora óta utazott a Három Bölccsel, akik annak szentelték az idejüket, hogy mágust faragjanak belőle. Lukas még túl fiatal volt az avatáshoz, de pont olyan ügyes volt, mint bármelyikük.

\- Lukas… - motyogta előtte Mathias – én…

Lukas dühösen letépte a ruhájáról Mathias ujjait, és hagyta négykézlábra esni a férfit. Az a fába kapaszkodva felállt, és értetlenül meredt Lukasra. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szőke most kire dühös igazán.

\- Nem fogadom el a büntetésem. – mondta Lukas és Mathias elé állt – Ahogy őt sem fogjátok bántani.

Lukas kezében zöld láng lobbant fel, és fenyegetően táncolt a tenyerén.

\- Igaz, hogy messze jobb vagy, mint a korodbeliek, de soha nem fogsz tudni szembeszállni hármunkkal. – mondta a középső Bölcs.

A Bölcs kinyújtotta a kezét és a ujjával megpöckölte a levegőt, mire Lukas egy fának csapódott, majd a fa körbefonta az ágaival. Mozdulni sem tudott.

Lukas tenyere zölden felizzott, de semmi haszna nem volt, a fa nem engedte. Mathias a szemét a Bölcseken tartva az övébe tűzött tőr felé nyúlt.

A középső Bölcs hideg szeme azonnal rávillant.

-Herre Densen – mondta – birtokod összes lakója veled együtt fog bűnhődni.

-Nem engedem! – kiáltotta Lukas.

Talán még a Bölcsek sem, akik egész életében ismerték, nem látták ilyen dühösnek. Lukas arca vörös volt, és kétségbeesetten próbáld kiszabadulni a fa szorításából.

A két szélső Bölcs feltartotta a jobb tenyerét és aranyszínű fény tört belőle elő. Mathias ijedten nézett le a kezére, amit lassan valami feketeség emésztett el. Amit elért a sötét folt, az eltűnt a testéből, egyszerűen köddé vált.

Mathias Lukasra nézett. Az ifjú mágus egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán újra mozgolódni próbált.

\- Nem engedem! – kiáltotta újra.

Mathias lassan felé botorkált, mire Lukas megállt és most már kétségbeesett tekintettel nézett rá. Mathias teste rohamosan vált köddé, csak fekete szemcsék maradtak utána a levegőben.

\- Ne félj, kicsi Luke. – mosolyodott el szomorúan.

Lukas kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta.

\- Én nem félek semmitől. – motyogta végül.

Lukas legszívesebben felpofozta volna Mathias mosolygó képét. Ő egyáltalán nem szokott mosolyogni. Ha boldog is volt, elrejtette mélyen magában, nem szokta kimutatni.

A szíve őrült ritmust vert, ahogy Mathias egyre inkább eltűnt. Utoljára a férfi mosolygó arcát látta, mielőtt az teljesen elvesztette a testét. A fekete szemcsék a levegőben összeálltak egy kicsi, aranyszínű golyóvá, ami a középső Bölcs felé szállt.

Ő csak azt az egy fénylő pontot figyelte, de ha felnézett volna az égre, láthatta volna azt a sok másik arany gömböt is, amik ugyanúgy a Bölcs felé közeledtek. Mindegyik megállt egy pillanatra a tenyere felett, aztán összeálltak egy nagy fényes foltba, ami amikor elhalványult, már csak egy zöldes üveg volt a Bölcs kezében, átláthatatlan üveggel, zsinórral lezárva.

A Bölcs elrakta a köpenye alá, majd közelebb lépett Lukashoz. A szőke összeszorította a fogát, szemeiben harag, gyűlölet, kétségbeesés és szomorúság különös keveréke elegyedett.

\- Eljött a te időd, Lukas. – mondta a Bölcs, majd Lukas felé emelte a tenyerét.

* * *

 _A nevem Tino Väinämöinen, és eredetileg régész volnék. Bár még soha nem volt alkalmam régészkedni, mivel nemrég végeztem el az egyetemet. Viszont az a nagy szerencse történt, hogy egy furcsa férfi, aki alig idősebb nálam, megkért, hogy legyek a társa. Vagy segédje. Nem tudom pontosan, mert még nem is volt közös munkánk. Csak együtt bérlünk egy kicsi lakást itt Stockholmban, és (szerintem legalábbis) várjuk, hogy valami érdekes felüsse a fejét._

 _A neve egyébként Berwald, Berwald Oxenstierna és a furcsát tényleg furcsának értem. Berwald mindig szúrós szemmel néz mindenre, és elég ijesztő. Néha csak rossz érzésem támad, és amikor felnézek a könyvemből, vagy abból amit éppen csinálok, és azon kapom, hogy engem bámul, ki tudja mióta. Elég bizarr._

 _Nagyon keveset beszél, szinte semmit nem tudok róla. Ő meg kábé mindent tudhat rólam, egyrészt mert annyit beszélek, másrészt pedig biztos egy kicsit utánam járt, mielőtt megkérdezett volna. Mindenesetre én kedves embernek tartom, és a kevés beszéde ellenére azt hiszem jól megértem._

\- Tino.

A rémisztő hangtól és a vállára telepedő kéztől Tino ijedtében ugrott egyet a székén, és ugyanezzel a lendülettel csapta le a laptopja tetejét. Aztán megfordult, és Berwaldra nézett. A férfi tekintetétől egymás után ötször futott végig a hideg a hátán.

\- Tessék? – kérdezte végül.

\- Éhes vagy? – dörmögte a svéd.

\- Ami azt illeti…

Berwald megragadta a karját, felrántotta, aztán maga után húzta.

\- Meghívlak.

\- Hát… köszönöm.

A lakásuk alatt egy kicsi szendvicsbár működött, gyakran mentek ide le ennivalóért, főleg akkor, ha Tino egész nap nem volt otthon, Berwald meg nem főzött (ami általában így volt).

Leültek a törzshelyükre, és Berwald hozott neki a kedvenc szendvicseiből. Tino büszke volt a lakótársára, hogy már tudja mit szeret.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott a svédre, amikor az leült.

\- Mit írtál? – kérdezte Berwald ijesztő hangon.

\- Izé… úgy gondoltam, vezethetnék blogot arról, majd, ami történni fog velünk. Úgy értem, ha kapunk majd megbízást, vagy valami… pont, mint John Watson, tudod, csak én nem könyvet adnék ki a végén.

-Találtam valamit.

\- Mit, Berwald? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Valami érdekeset.

\- Jó, de mi az? – hajolt közelebb izgatottan.

\- Egy kastély.

\- Milyen kastély, Berwald?

\- Egy erdő mélyén még az 1500-as évekből.

\- Éééés? – kérdezte Tino. Utálta, hogy mindent harapófogóval kellett kihúznia belőle.

\- Egy erdész talált rá, magasan benőtte már a bozót, viszont amit bent talált…

Berwald itt titokzatosan elhallgatott. Tino hosszú ideig szuggerálta, de mivel nem mondott semmit, újra nekirugaszkodott:

\- Mit talált benn?

\- Az egész teljesen ép volt és tiszta. Azt mondja minden eredetinek tűnt, vagyis minden lehet már vagy 500 éves. Azt állítja, hogy senki nem járt ott rajta kívül. Úgy értem jó ideje, tehát nem lehet, hogy takarítottak, vagy ilyesmi.

\- Az lehetetlen, hogy minden olyan állapotban legyen, mint 500 éve. – csóválta a fejét Tino.

\- Odamehetnénk megnézni.

\- Bár nem tudom, hogy mennyi igaz az erdész meséjéből, én benne vagyok! Jobb, mint itthon ücsörögni, legalább lesz mit írnom a blogomba is, és… Berwald, ez lesz az első közös munkánk!

Tino odáig volt, Berwald pedig csendben hallgatta kis barátja áradozását.

\- Mikor indulunk? – kérdezte végül Tino – És hova?

\- Amikor készen állsz, Dánia erdeibe.

\- Te már megvagy?

Berwald bólintott, és Tino enyhe csalódottsággal az arcán ment fel a lakásukba. Berwald igazán szólhatott volna hamarabb is, ha már nélküle eldöntötte, hogy mennek… Jó, igazából megkérdezte, de csak udvariasságból, mert Berwald már útra készen állt.

Sejtette, hogy legalább egy hétig Dániában fognak időzni, tehát ennek tükrében csomagolt össze, aztán ugrott egy nagyot ijedtében, amikor Berwald halkan mögé osont és megkérdezte, hogy készen áll-e. Mire Tino gyorsan behúzta az utazótáskája cipzárját, átakasztotta a vállán és a hóna alá csapta a kabátját, Berwald már az ajtóban várta.

\- Hogy fogunk odajutni? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Hajóval.

\- És a kikötőig?

\- Vonattal.

Hát persze, Berwald utálja a repülőket, és ha teheti, nem használ a biciklin kívül más közlekedési eszközt. Nem mintha rosszul lenne rajtuk, csak… Tino igazából nem is tudta ennek az ellenszenvnek az okát. Amikor először jött Stockholmba Berwaldhoz, akkor Berwald ugyan kijött elé a vasútállomásra, de onnét gyalog mentek be a lakásukig, ami nagyjából másfél órányi sétát jelentett. Berwald akkor sem volt túl közlékeny, így csak Tino próbált társalogni.

\- És odáig gyalogolni fogunk?

Berwald biccentett, Tino pedig lemondóan sóhajtott.

\- Koppenhágába megyünk?

\- A közelébe.

\- Hogy fogunk odatalálni a kastélyhoz?

\- Az erdész odavisz.

\- Ismered őt?

Újabb biccentés. Tinót az őrületbe kergette, de nem tudott rá haragudni. Inkább elkezdett arról mesélni, hogy milyen aranyos kutyát látott a szomszédban, csak azért, hogy elüsse valahogy az időt, amíg Dániába érnek.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ég veled, Lukas.

A Bölcs elengedte a fiú kezét, aztán a másikuk meglökte a hátát. Lukas hiába küzdött, elveszítette az egyensúlyát és beleesett a végtelennek tűnő kútba. Zuhanás közben párszor a falnak csapódott, teljesen összezúzta a jobb karját, aztán egy csattanással érkezett az aljára. Azonnal megérezte a lábában az égető fájdalmat, és felszisszent.

Egy pillanattal később az üveg is a vízbe placcsant, amibe Mathias lelkét zárták. Lukas felnézett a kút nyílására. A Bölcsek elmentek, és itthagyták őt. A lábára szorította a kezét, hogy tompítsa a fájdalmát és megpróbálta összeforrasztani mágiával a törött csontját. Még halvány derengés, szikra sem csapott ki a kezéből.

Lukas dühösen a vízbe csapott. Megfosztották a mágiájától azok a… azok a… a nevelői. Lukas megértette, és mégsem ezt az egészet. Szembefordult a tanítóival és áthágott egy szigorú törvényt. Tudta, hogy hibás, tudta mit tesz, és mégsem lökte el magától Mathiast, mert a szíve mélyén vágyott a férfira. Ha megtette volna, valószínűleg Mathias és a kastélybeliek nem lennének bezárva, Lukas pedig folytathatná a véget nem érő utazását a Bölcsekkel.

Az egész a törvény hibája. Mindenki mennyivel boldogabb lehetne, ha nem létezne! Vagy talán Mathias hibája az egész, hogy nem bírt magával, el kellett hívnia az erdőbe, ahol megcsókolhatta. Viszont Mathias nem biztos, hogy tudott a törvényről, ha pedig mégis, figyelmen kívül hagyta, mert olyan bolond. Igazából a törvény, Mathias és Lukas hibája is.

\- Troll! – kiáltotta az ég felé nézve – Troll, segíts!

Nem volt válasz, és a zöld lény sem jelent meg sehol. Valószínűleg Lukas őt is elvesztette a mágiája elvesztésével.

Tehát ott ült egy kút fenekén a vízben, törött lábbal és összezúzott karral, szóval lehetetlen lett volna már csak a kimászást is megkísérelni. Nem reménykedhetett abban, hogy valaki megmenti, hiszen a Bölcsek elmentek, és az egész Densen-udvartartás az üvegben volt Mathiassal. Látogatók biztos nem érkeznek, hiszen mindenki, aki a birtokon tartózkodott ugyanúgy be lett zárva.

Egy kútban fog éhen dögleni.

Lukas fintorgott, hogy milyen kicsinyes halálnemet választottak neki a Bölcsek. Nem lett volna egyszerűbb lecsapni a fejét és kész? Az éhhalál lassú, és Lukas bőven fog szenvedni a halála előtt.

A tekintete a vízfelszínen úszó palackra tévedt. Elhúzta magát odáig, és a fény felé emelte. Az üvege átláthatatlan tengerzöld volt, a zsinór a tetején már átázott.

Lukas nem akarta kinyitni. Tudta, hogy a lelkek nem szabadulhatnak ki a palackból, az örökkévalóságig lesznek bezárva. Ha mégis kinyitotta volna, a rabul ejtettek sikításait, könyörgését és kiáltásait hallhatta volna, ahogy azt kérik, engedje ki őket. Lukas már tartott a kezében egy ilyen palackot, abban egy égő ispotály lakói és dolgozói voltak bezárva. Gyermekek és felnőttek vérfagyasztó kiáltásait hallotta, és még mindig felállt a szőr a hátán, ha csak rájuk gondolt.

Lukas magához ölelte az üveget és lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Sajnálom, Mathias, sajnálom…

Minden néma maradt.

* * *

\- Á, szóval ez az az erdő! – mondta lenyűgözve Tino – És hol az erdész?

\- Itt. – válaszolta valaki.

Tino és Berwald a hang irányába fordultak, egy szőkésbarna hajú, szemüveges férfi sétált feléjük kedvesen mosolyogva, bár ahogy Berwaldra nézett a mosolya inkább átváltozott zavart nevetéssé. Tino meglepetésére megismerte a fickót. Eduard von Bock volt, a régi barátja az iskolából. Nem tudta, hogy Dániába jött erdésznek.

-Ed! – kiáltotta boldogan, elérohant és megragadta a kezét.

\- Tino, de rég nem láttalak! – derült fel Eduard, aztán átnézett a barátja válla felett, és így találkozott a tekintete Berwaldéval, akié nem túl sok jót ígért. Közelebb hajolt Tinóhoz és a következőket csak suttogni merte- Nem gondoltam, hogy ismeritek egymást…

\- Berwalddal lakom. – válaszolta.

\- És… te nem félsz tőle?

\- Elég ijesztő… - értett egyet Tino ugyanolyan halkan.

Miután ezt kitárgyalták, Eduard felajánlotta, hogy a csomagjaikat hagyják az autójában (mert előzetesen Tinóék még nem pakoltak le sehol) aztán bevezette őket az erdőbe. Tino ugyan már járt Dániában, ez az erdő új volt neki, és bár igyekezett tartani Eduard tempóját, néha mégis megállt megcsodálni egy-egy hatalmasra nőtt, göcsörtös fát.

Egy ponton letértek az ösvényről, amin addig mentek, és bokrokon gázoltak át, ágak elől hajoltak el, és kidőlt fákon másztak át. Elérték az erdő vad részét, és Tino elképzelni sem tudta, hogy Eduardot mi hozta erre, hogy megtalálta azt a kastélyt.

Átvágtak még egy bokorrengetegen, és megérkeztek egy magas füvű tisztásra, amin egy hatalmas kastély kőfalai magasodtak. Borostyán és futónövények kúsztak fel egészen a tornyok ablakaiig, így egy ősi, mégis méltóságteljes látványt tárva eléjük.

\- Én azt hiszem, itt kint várok. – mondta Eduard, és lefékezett a bokrok tövében.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Kétszer mentem be oda, és a második alkalommal láttam magam mögött egy alakot a tükörben, de amikor megfordultam, senki nem volt ott. – vallotta be Ed.

\- Ez pont olyan, mint egy horrorfilmben. – nevetett fel Tino – Nem vagy te túl félős, Ed?

\- Én mégis inkább maradnék… - mondta vontatottan.

\- Jó. – morogta Berwald – Gyerünk Tino.

Tino rámosolygott a magas férfira, aki ugyanolyan rémisztő tekintettel nézett vissza rá, mint szokott. Átvágtak a magas füvön, és Berwald belökte a nagy kétszárnyas faajtót, és belépett. Tino még visszaintett Eduardnak, aztán ő is követte.

Egy hatalmas előcsarnokba érkeztek, ahova a szemben lévő nagy ablakokon keresztül sütött be a napfény. A bejárattal szemben boltívek voltak, ezek alatt ajtók sorakoztak, talán a konyhába vittek. Az előcsarnok két oldalán lépcső vezetett fel egy erkélyre, ami a boltívek fölött túlnyúlt, és az erkélyről két folyosó ágazott ellentétes irányba a kastély többi része felé. A falakon nagy festmények sorakoztak, dán királyok és királynők, vagy éppen főurak, akik valószínűleg a kastély urai lehettek. Minden tökéletesen úgy festett, mintha csak 500 évet utaztak volna vissza az időben. Sehol egy pókháló, egy megfakult, elsötétült olajkép, vagy összetört üvegek és káosz, amit a fosztogatók hagytak volna maguk után.

-Elképzelni sem tudom hogyan maradhatott fenn így… - suttogta teljesen átszellemültenTino, ahogy körbefordult.

Csak ezután látta, hogy Berwald elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, így követte. Az erkélyen jobbra fordultak, és egyre ridegebb kőfolyosókon haladtak végig. Berwald találomra benyitott egy szobába. Egy szépen bevetett ágy, és egy kisebb, szépen faragott szekrény, valamint egy ablak volt benn, amin ha kinéztek, pont Eduardra lehetett látni, aki nyugtalanul toporgott a bokrok aljában.

\- Vendégszoba. – mondta Berwald, aztán kitessékelte Tinót és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

\- Egyébként most mit keresünk, Berwald? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Hogy kié volt ez a kastély.

\- Tehát… egy könyvtárat keresünk, vagy a főúr szobáját, igaz?

Berwald bólintott. Berwald még benyitott pár ajtón, ahol semmi érdekeset nem találtak, mire egy nagyobb, kétszárnyú ajtóhoz értek. Tino elmosolyodott, tudta, célegyenesben vannak. Arra akkor éppen nem gondolt, hogy a kastélynak még van egy földszintje, egy másik szárnya, és még jónéhány tornya.

Berwald belökte az ajtót. Tényleg egy könyvtárszobába értek, legalábbis volt néhány könyvesszekrény a falak mellett, valamint középen egy dolgozóasztal volt elhelyezve. Tino a könyvekhez sietett és csodálattal húzta végig az ujját a gerincükön. Ezek eredeti, 16. századi dán könyvek! Óvatosan levett egyet a polcról és belelapozott. Egy szót sem értett belőle, pedig beszélte a svédet, ami nagyon hasonló a dánhoz.

Hátrafordult Berwaldhoz, aki a dolgozóasztalon lévő papírokat nézte át.

\- Berwald, te érted?

\- Régi dán szóhasználat.

\- Tudom, de te érted?

\- Többnyire.

\- Hű, mit tudtál meg? – lelkesedett fel a kisebb szőke.

\- Itt csak a parasztok földjeiről szóló papírok vannak.

Berwald kivette a kezéből a könyvet és beleolvasott. Tino megpróbált belekukkantani, és most már észrevette a rendszert a lapok között. Ugyanazok a szavak vagy _nevek_ ismétlődtek minden oldal elején, tehát egy család tagjairól írtak.

\- Densen. – dörmögte a svéd.

\- Ez a család neve?

\- Herre Densen itt, meg ott is… ők voltak a kastély urai.

Az utolsó oldalakra lapozott, az utolsó leszármazottra.

\- Olvasd fel! – kérte Tino.

\- Mathias Densen, született június ötödikén, az ezerötszázhuszonegyedik esztendőben… leírása, szőke haj, kék szem. A föld ura lett az ezerötszáznegyvenedik esztendőben, az idős herre Densen halálakor…

\- Tizenkilenc évesen! – füttyentett Tino – Mit írnak még róla?

\- Nagy vendégszeretete miatt egyre több látogató érkezett a kastélyba… nagy érdekeltséget mutatott a vándorló mágusok irányába…szeretett lovagolni és vadászni…

\- Vándorló mágusok… - ismételte Tino – Mintha egy fantasztikus történet lenne.

Tino gyorsan elhallgatott, ahogy Berwald ránézett. Megint túl élénk volt a fantáziája és nem gondolt bele, hogy akkor még mindennaposnak számítottak a kuruzslók és mindenféle mágikus dolgok. Ki tudja mennyi valóságalapjuk volt…

\- És mi történt Mathiassal? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Nem írnak a haláláról, vagy arról, hogy mi történt a birtokkal ezután. Pedig le szokták írni, hogy lett-e legalább utódja.

\- Érdekes… - motyogta Tino.

Berwald óvatosan visszatette a könyvet a helyére, és Tino arra gondolt, hogy később jönnek majd vissza tüzetesebben átvizsgálni ezt a szobát. Kimentek a folyosóra és továbbmentek rajta, amíg a végén elérkeztek egy erkélyhez és egy csigalépcsőhöz, ami egy magas toronyszobába vezetett. A toronyban semmi érdemleges nem volt, néhány falra akasztott páncélon kívül.

Ezután visszamentek a főlépcsőhöz és a másik irányba indultak. Itt is csak hálószobákat találtak, aztán a folyosó végén, még a csigalépcső és az erkély előtt egy kész lakosztályt találtak. A falai kőből voltak az igaz, de mégis barátságosabb volt a többinél. Az ajtótól jobbra egy nagy ágy volt a fal mellé tolva, szemben az ablak előtt egy szélesebb asztal, mindenféle könyv és egy lúdtoll, valamint egy tintatartó rápakolva. A padlón vörös szőnyeg volt és a szoba jobb oldalán egy könyvespolc volt, a tetején két festmény, mindkettőn egy-egy szőke, kékszemű férfi. A különbség az volt, hogy amíg az egyik hatalmas vigyorral, ragyogó szemekkel állt modellt a festőnek. Vörös ingben volt, és egy egyszerű fémnyaklánc volt a nyakában. A másik inkább a földet nézte, és a mosolynak a leghalványabb árnyalata sem látszott. Szürke utazóköpenyét egy gondosan kimunkált bross kapcsolta össze, hajában fehér kereszt alakú csat díszelgett.

Amíg Berwald az asztalon hagyott könyveket nézegette, Tino közelebb lépett a festményekhez. A baloldali, vigyorgó alakban volt valami szertelenség, örökös kópéság, és ezt soha nem próbálta leplezni. A jobboldali, csatos figurában valami tiszteletet parancsoló méltóság volt. Kik lehetnek ezek? Talán a vár urai voltak hajdanán, akiknek egy későbbi úr akart emléket állítani? Esetleg egyiküké volt a szoba, és a másik pedig fontos volt a számára?

Tino megfordult, hogy megkérdezze Berwaldtól, talált-e valamit. A svéd még mindig a könyvet bújta. Tino azt kívánta, bárcsak értené ezt a régi dán nyelvet, és olvashatna.

\- Ber…

A svéd tekintete rávillant, és Tino hátrált egy lépést. Mintha Berwald csak azt üzente volna, hogy még egy szó, és kitépi a nyelvét. Persze ez nem így volt, de a kisebb szőke jobbnak látta inkább nem zavarni őt.

\- Körbejárom a többi szobát.

\- Menj.

Tino gyorsan kiosont a szobából és elindult a saját felfedezőútjára. Ennek a szárnynak a tornyában egy gyerekszobát talált. Ízlésesen volt berendezve, a gazdája bizonyára rendet is tartott. A szoba egyik sarkában egy valószínűleg ritkán használt fakardot látott meg Tino.

Ezután lement a csigalépcsőn és a főlépcső felé vette az irányt. Még benézett Berwaldhoz, aki már leült az ágyra, és úgy olvasta ugyanazt a könyvet. Fel sem nézett Tinóra.

Tino továbbhaladt, és egy kis idő után lelassított, összekulcsolta a háta mögött az ujjait, és a saját fülében felhangzó zenére sétált tovább. Elképzelte, hogy egy vendég 500 évvel ezelőtt, és akkor is a saját útját járta a kastélyban, álmélkodva az épületen, keresve akárki mást.

Halkan felnevetett. Fel nem foghatta, hogy hogy lehet, hogy az idő nem rágta szét ezt az épületet, és érezte, hogy ez a kérdés még egy jó darabig motoszkálni fog a fejében.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha Lukas a kút kastéllyal szembeni oldalára húzta magát, láthatta a jobb első tornyot. A Bölcsekkel soha nem telepedtek le, mindig utaztak, ide már egész kicsi korában eljöttek és azóta minden évben rendszeresen visszatértek. Mindig ez a torony volt az első, amit megpillantottak az útról. Nem mellesleg ebből a toronyból lógva látta meg Lukas először Mathiast.

A Bölcsektől lemaradva baktatott az úton, és megállt, hogy felnézzen a várra. Akkor látott meg a torony ablakában egy szőke kölyköt, aki a karjára támasztott fejjel bámulta unottan a tájat, aztán lepillantott a Bölcsek köpenyes alakjára, és hamarosan észrevette Lukast is. A szeme felragyogott, már felemelte a fejét és izgatott vigyorral nézte Lukast. A mágustanonc erre csak elkapta a fejét, és megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy utolérje a Bölcseket. Viszont a kölyök utánakiáltott:

\- Hé! Hogy hívnak?

Lukas megtorpant és felnézett a toronyra. A fiú nagyon kihajolt, félő volt, hogy már kiesik. Lukas nem válaszolt, inkább elszaladt a Bölcsek után.

Egy nagy terembe mentek, ami a kastély túloldalán volt, és ott egy hosszú asztalon temérdek étel sorakozott. Lukas még csak pár várban volt, eddig úgy figyelte meg, a Bölcsekkel tisztelettel bánnak, tehát vele is.

Volt egy küldönc, akit a kastélyból küldtek, és az ő érkezésükről adott hírt, így már a legtöbben elfoglalták a helyüket az asztalnál. Az asztalfőn egy középkorú férfi ült, ő lehetett a várúr, jobbján egy gyönyörű nő foglalt helyet, valószínűleg a felesége volt. Lukas mellett, a férfi balján lévő hely még üres volt. A mágustanonc körülnézett, hogy vajon hol késlekedik az utolsó, akire várnak. Már éhes volt, de az evést még nem kezdhették el.

Az étkező ajtaja kivágódott, és egy kicsi, szőke gyerek, vörös ingben vágódott be rajta, kért hadarva elnézést, aztán ült Lukas mellé. A fiú megismerte, ez volt az a kölyök az ablakban. Az asztalfőn ülő férfi bemutatkozott, aztán a családját is bemutatta. A Mathiasnak nevezett fiú végig vigyorogva nézte Lukast, aki szándékosan kerülte a tekintetét. Az egyik Bölcs bemutatta Lukast, mire a tanonc fészkelődni kezdett. Tudta, az úri kölyök most megkapta, amit akart: a nevét.

Végre nekikezdhettek az ételeknek, és Lukas lassan enni kezdett. Oldalán Mathias nagyon gyorsan tömte magába az ebédet, és eközben még beszélni is képes volt. Ami jobban zavarta Lukast, hogy a fiú hozzá beszélt.

\- Tudod, tök jó itt ebben a várban, és jó, hogy idejöttetek, egy csomó mindent megmutathatok, és végre lesz valaki, akivel játszhatok és… akarsz a barátom lenni?

\- Nem igazán.

\- Ne már, mindenki barátkozna velem… ha lennének más gyerekek is itt…

\- Látod, elvagy te nélkülem is.

\- Luukaaas, kérlek! Játssz velem ebéd után!

Ekkor a Lukas mellett ülő Bölcs oldalba bökte a kis tanítványát és a fülébe suttogott.

\- Játssz vele, minden gyereknek kellenek barátok.

\- Nekem…

Mathias lenyelte, ami éppen a szájában volt és könyörgő szemekkel nézett a szőke fiúra. Leginkább egy szomorú kiskutyára hasonlított.

\- De nem sokat... – morogta Lukas.

Mathias arca felderült.

\- Annyira szeretlek, Lukas!

A fiú valószínűleg a mágustanoncra ugrott volna örömében, hogy megölelje, de Lukas még időben kapcsolt és megpöckölte Mathias homlokát, amitől a fiúnak elment a kedve az ölelkezéstől, viszont a mosolyát nem tudta letörölni vele.

Az étkezés végén a Bölcsek túl hamar eltűntek a kastély urával ahhoz, hogy Lukas követni tudja őket, így kénytelen volt elviselni, ahogy Mathias kirángatja az udvarra, aztán elővesz két fakardot, az egyiket pedig neki adja.

\- Jó, és most támadj rám! – kérte vigyorogva Mathias.

Lukas sóhajtott, és elengedte a kardot. A fegyver nem esett le, hanem a levegőben lebegett, aztán még mielőtt Mathias felfoghatta volna, Lukas fakardja már megbökte a hátsóját. Mathias ugrott egyet, és Lukas egy tapodtat sem mozdulva mozgatta a kardot tovább. A másik fiú elhátrált és párszor sikerült eltérítenie a kardcsapásokat.

\- De ez csalás! – kiáltotta Mathias – Fogd a kezedben!

A kard lassan Lukas elé lebegett, aki megfogta és maga elé tartotta.

\- Itt jövök! – kiáltotta a fiú és vigyorogva Lukasnak ugrott.

Kicsapta a fiú kezéből a kardot és meglökte, mire Lukas hátraesett, ő pedig fölé térdelt, a fakardjának élét Lukas torkához tartotta. Vigyorgott, de ugyanakkor nagy meglepettség tükröződött a szemében.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen ügyetlen vagy mágia nélkül.

Lukas szikrákat szórt a szemével. A haja az arcába hullott, és durcásan elfordította a fejét. A fakardja lebegni kezdett, és lecsapott vele Mathiasra. Meglepetésére a fiú még idejében észrevette, és sikerült kivédenie. Ezután Mathias letette a saját kardját és egyik kezével Lukas karjára támaszkodott, egyrészt, hogy ne mozduljon, másrészt, hogy teljesen Lukas feje fölé kerüljön.

\- Vagy csak azért van, mert a hajadtól nem látsz semmit. A Bölcsek nem vágják neked?

\- Tökéletesen látok.

Mathias rámosolygott.

\- Szállj már le rólam! – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrően Lukas.

A fiú továbbra is mosolygott, felállt, aztán őt is felhúzta a földről. Aztán benyúlt a zsebébe és rövid kotorászás után Lukas elé tartotta a tenyerét, rajta egy kicsi, fehér kereszt alakú csattal.

\- Anyámnak készítettem. – mondta Mathias – De inkább szeretném neked adni.

Mathias eltűrte Lukas néhány tincsét, és a hajába csatolta a keresztet. Ezután hátrébb lépett és elégedetten szemlélte a végeredményt.

\- Sokkal jobb. – bólintott végül Mathias, aztán megragadta Lukas csuklóját és elkezdte maga után húzni – Gyerünk, még játszunk, megtanítalak harcolni, és megmutatok egy csomó dolgot!

\- Tudok harcolni! – ellenkezett Lukas.

\- De rendes fegyverrel nem! A mágia nagyon menő, de mi lesz, ha azt majd nem használhatod?

Lukas nem válaszolt. Hagyta, hogy Mathias maga után rángassa, ki tudja hová.

-Ezért vagyok itt én, a legjobb barátod! – vigyorgott hátra Lukasra.

A fiatal mágus elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá. Milyen barátok? Még csak pár órája találkoztak…

Sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, nem hal bele, ha még egy kis időt tölt Mathiassal. Pár nap múlva úgyis továbbállnak a Bölcsekkel. Persze azt még nem tudta, hogy minden évben visszatérnek majd ide, Mathiashoz.

* * *

Tino kiderítette, hogy amit a belépéskor konyhának hittek, az csak egy ajtó a belső udvarra, ahol a bal épületben az istállók voltak, jobboldalon pedig a szolgák szobái. Ezeknek az emeleteit a nagy csarnok oldalsó ajtajain keresztül lehetett elérni, ha pedig Tino átkelt az udvaron, egy nagy kapuval találta szemben magát. Itt jött rá, hogy amin bejöttek, az tulajdonképpen csak egy hátsó bejárat volt, ez a főkapu. Bement a jobboldalon a szolgák épületébe, és innét sétált át a kapu fölötti részbe. Itt egy nagy ebédlő volt, középen három hosszú asztallal, a falakon vörös zászlókkal, és a Densen család címerével.

Ezen az oldalon is volt egy-egy torony, bár ezek inkább csak őrhelyként szolgáltak. Az istállók fölött egy fegyvertár helyezkedett el, buzogányokkal, csatabárdokkal, kardokkal, íjakkal és páncélokkal.

Ami egyre inkább feltűnt Tinónak, hogy minden úgy van hagyva, mintha a kastély lakói gyorsan, szinte pár perc leforgása alatt hagyták volna el a kastélyt, még a munkájukat sem fejezték be. Így volt az asztal félig megterítve, a megszáradt, fehér lepedők egy lavórban vártak az elrakásukra egy cselédszobában, és a konyhában az edények is csak félig voltak elmosogatva.

Vajon mi késztette a lakókat, hogy csak így, csapot-papot itt hagyva elmenjenek az otthonukból?

Ennek a gondolatnak a hatására Tino már egy kicsit másként tekintett a kastélyra. Ha ezek a falak tudnának beszélni, milyen nagy titkokat mesélhetnének neki…

Befejezve a körútját megcélozta azt a szobát, ahol Berwaldot gondolta, hogy ott van. Alig várta, hogy elmesélje neki a felfedezéseit, és meghallgassa Berwald valószínűleg nagyon rövid véleményét róla.

Bement a szobába, ahol a svédet hagyta, és nem lepődött meg, hogy még mindig ott találta.

\- Berwald! – köszönt vidáman – Körbejártam az egészet, és képzeld, az egész olyan, mintha a lakók mindent félbehagyva menekültek volna el. Nem furcsa? Vajon mi miatt mehettek el?

Most látta csak, hogy a svéd előtt már legalább négy könyv van egymásra pakolva, és most egy ötödiket tart a kezében. Jó sokat elolvasott, amíg Tino távol volt.

\- De, furcsa. – dörmögte a svéd.

\- És te mit találtál? – kérdezte Tino, miközben leült mellé az ágyra.

Berwald letette a kezében lévő könyvet és kinyitotta a könyvtorony tetején lévőt.

\- Ez egy naplószerű dolog. – mondta – MathiasDensen írta, de csak akkor, amikor egy bizonyos személy érkezett hozzá látogatóba, tehát évente nagyjából hét bejegyzés van.

\- Ki volt az a személy? – kérdezte Tino – Hogy nézett ki? Biztos szép volt, ha csak róla vezetett egy külön naplót.

\- A neve Lukas volt. – mondta Berwald – Egy mágus. Az alapján, ahogy néha említi a kinézetét, mondjuk, hogy milyen hamvas bőre, szép szeme, vagy fényes haja van, pont úgy. – a svéd az egyik képre bökött a szekrényen, arra, amin a csatos férfi volt.

\- Tehát ez a szoba Mathiasé volt. – mondta lassan Tino – És nagy rajongója volt ennek a Lukasnak. Mit ír róla?

\- Az utolsó bejegyzés… - morogta Berwald, ahogy az utolsó oldalakra lapozott – arról szól, hogy Mathias eldöntötte, hogy elviszi az erdőbe, elmondja neki az érzéseit…

\- Milyen érzéseit?

\- … meg fogja csókolni, aztán ki tudja.

Berwald elhallgatott, és Tino sem szólt egy ideig. Feldolgozta, hogy két férfiról van szó.

\- És aztán? Mit ír aztán?

\- Nincs tovább. -aztán kis idő után hozzátette – Furcsa.

Tino nem értette, miről beszél.

\- Mi furcsa, Berwald? A lovagok nem beszéltek senkinek a kis „kalandjaikról…"

\- De Mathias leírta, ha Lukas újra elment.

\- Mi van… - gondolkodott Tino – ha Mathiassal maradt és felhagyott a vándorlással?

\- Írt volna arról is. – vágta rá Berwald.

\- És ha… Mathiast megölték az erdőben Lukassal együtt? A kastélynak nem maradt ura, így elhagyták a lakói… - Berwald szúrós tekintete miatt gyorsan folytatta – Tudom, elég képtelen ötlet, az a családfás könyv írt volna a haláláról… és ez a kastély… - simított végig az ágy takaróján Tino – nem hiszem, hogy csak így itt hagyták volna.

Berwald bólintott. Tino sejtette, hogy ő is ezekre keresi a választ. Nem tudta, hogy mennyit olvasott, mennyit tudhat Mathiasról, és a kastélyról, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem talált még választ a rejtélyükre. Volt egy olyan érzése is, hogy nem a könyvekben kell keresniük, hiszen Mathias naplója Lukasról is ilyen különösen ért véget.

\- Képzeld, az, amin bejöttünk, nem a főbejárat volt. Körbejárjuk kívülről is a helyet? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Ha szeretnéd. – morogta Berwald, lerakta a kezében lévő könyvet és felállt.

A kis szőke elmosolyodott és követte a svédet, le a lépcsőn és ki a kapun. Azonnal megpillantották Eduardot, aki boldogan rájuk mosolygott és feléjük indult.

\- Körbejárjuk! – kiáltotta Tino.

Eduard úgy tűnt, velük fog tartani, mert nem állt meg, csak Berwald másik oldalán. A megtermett svéd le sem vette a szemét a nagy gazról, amiben sétáltak, Eduard az erdő felé pillantgatott, valószínűleg már mehetnékje volt. Mondjuk biztos Tinónak is az lett volna, ha egy titokzatos szellemalakot lát meg maga mögött a tükörben. A kis szőke csak felfelé bámult a kastélyra, így nem láthatta azt az elváltozást a fűben, amire Berwald már túl későn próbálta figyelmeztetni. Tino lába alól eltűnt a talaj, és Berwald időben kapott utána, hogy a barátja ne zuhanjon le a kút fenekére.

Szóval Berwald a kút szélén hasalt, Tino pedig kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a karjába. Szorosan összezárta a szemét, még lenézni sem mert. Hallotta Eduard ijedt kiáltásait, és Berwald morgását, viszont egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, hogy válaszoljon. Kinyitotta a szemét és látta, hogy a svéd erőt vesz magán és feljebb emeli, aztán Eduard segít neki kihúzni őt.

Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy végre szilárd földet tudott maga alatt. A földre ült, és felnézett a barátaira.

\- Ez közel volt. – mosolyodott el – Köszönöm.

\- Nem is tudom mi lett volna, ha Berwald nem kap el időben! – sopánkodott Eduard.

Berwald a kút fölé hajolt és lenézett az aljára. Nem látszott sok minden, és most Tino jóvoltából egy nagy adag fű is lezuhant a vízbe, viszont azt meg lehetett állapítani, hogy valami fényesen csillog odalent.

Eduard is lassan a kút szélére oldalazott, aztán ahogy lenézett, azonnal vissza is ugrott.

\- Túl mély!

Tino tudta, hogy az erdész tényleg sok dologtól fél, ezek közé tartozik a magasság és a mélység is, de a saját szemével is látni akarta mekkorát zuhant volna, szóval Berwald mellé mászott és ő is lepillantott. 25-30 méter mély nyílás volt, és az alján valami megcsillant a napfényben.

\- Van ott valami. – jegyezte meg Tino.

\- Megnézzük? – kérdezte dörmögve Berwald.

\- Hozzunk kötelet és másszunk le? Ed, van nálad kötél?

Az erdész átgondolta, aztán bólintott.

\- Az autómban.

\- Ide tudnád hozni nekünk?

\- Egy óra alatt megjárom.

\- Mi addig körbejárjuk a kastélyt. – mosolygott Tino, az eredeti tervnél maradva.

\- Rendben, de Tino, ne merj még több lyukba ugrani, ne hozd rám a szívbajt…

Tino beleegyezett, és Eduard elment, vissza-visszapillantva rájuk a válla fölött. Az alacsonyabb szőke felkelt a földről és Berwalddal az oldalán folytatta a sétájukat. Ezúttal le sem vette a szemét a földről.

* * *

 **Kiru Amashi, örülök, remélem továbbra is tetszeni fog! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Lukas már öt napja volt lent a kút fenekén. Kezdetben még éhes volt, aztán ez megszűnt és már csak a gyomra fájt, üresen kongott. Ha felnézett az égre, akkor a tekintete azonnal elhomályosodott és szédülni kezdett.

Arra gondolt, hogy nem kéne innia, és gyorsabban vége lenne az egésznek. Végül nem tudta megállni, hogy ne igyon. Nem lett sokkal jobb, de legalább érezte, hogy van valami a hasában.

Fogalma sem volt, miért akarna kitartani. Mathias nincs többé, rá pedig csak az éhhalál vár, akkor miért nem szúrja le magát egyszerűen a tőrével? Előhúzta a pengét. Ezüstösen csillogott, a markolata finom kovácsmunka volt. Még a Bölcsektől kapta.

A mellkasához emelte, és sokáig nézte a hegyes fegyvert a remegő kezében. Egy egyszerű mozdulat. Milyen könnyű lenne.

A keze visszahanyatlott a vízbe. Nem volt rá képes. Pedig a Bölcsek mindig is brutálisnak és könyörtelennek írták le, de önmagát nem volt képes a halálba küldeni. Gyáva.

Az összezúzott karjára és a törött lábára nézett. Egyiket sem tudta mozgatni, ő pedig éhezett. A lábához szorította a tőrt és szinte nem is gondolkodva nyomta rá. Kiserkent néhány vércsepp, aztán Lukas felszisszent és inkább eldobta a tőrt.

Még ha le is vágja a lábát, ő nem tudná megenni. Ha Mathias vele lenne, belé beletukmálná, de hogy ő megegye saját magát? Morbid. Nem menne vele amúgy sem sokra, még elvérzik, mielőtt jól lakhatna.

Mathias… az az idióta Mathias. Felvette a vízből a palackot, egy kis ideig nézte, aztán az ölébe ejtette, a fejét pedig a kút falának döntötte, behunyta a szemét és csak ült. Mást nem nagyon tudott tenni, mozgás nélkül még elfáradni sem tudott, így nem tudott sokat aludni. Pedig olyan jó menekülőútnak tűnt a valóságból… ha tudott volna járni, addig gyalogolt volna körbe-körbe kicsiny börtönében, amíg össze nem esik. De így…

Álmában, ha sikerült elaludnia, mindig Mathiast látta. A vigyorgó arcát, ahogy ült a lován és őt hívta, hogy menjenek már. Lukas nem tudta hová, de általában ellovagolt vele, és ilyenkor ébredt fel. Ha megmakacsolta magát és nem ment oda Mathiashoz, a fiú leszállt a lováról, és könnyű léptekkel elé sétált. Szorosan magához ölelte, és Lukas szíve határozottan gyorsabb ritmusban vert, mint szokott. Mathias előhúzott a zsebéből egy csatot, feltűzte a hajába, majd homlokon csókolta. Ezután rávigyorgott még egyszer, mielőtt besétált a kastélyba.

Először még fájt Mathias emléke, de aztán Lukas belenyugodott, és egyre többet gondolt a fiúra. Olyan volt, mint egy ág a gyors folyású folyóban, amibe belekapaszkodhat, mert ha rágondolt, felidézte az emlékeiket, és máris elviselhetőbb volt az éhezés. Az a tőr például… pár évvel az első találkozásuk után Mathias elvitte vadászni, és amikor nem találtak semmit, Mathias kihívta egy párbajra. Bizonyosan azért, hogy megint bebizonyíthassa, jobb Lukasnál. Csakhogy alig kezdték el a harcot, Lukas szinte azonnal a fiú torkához szorította azt a tőrt. Megtanult vívni, amíg távol volt, pont Mathias miatt, hogy ne alázhassa meg.

A másik, akire Lukas gyakran gondolt, és ott volt bezárva ő is, az Mathias kisöccse volt. Igazából csak fogadott öccse, Emilt háromévesen találták az erdőben annyira megijedve, hogy nem is bírta megmondani hogyan került oda, és hol vannak az igazi szülei. Mathias és Lukas ekkor voltak tizenhét évesek, bár Lukas csak akkor találkozott a Densen család legkisebb tagjával, amikor az betöltötte a négyet. Lukas sokat játszott vele, és Emil is mindig kereste az ő társaságát. Mathias pedig alapból Lukassal akart lenni. Mathias már korábban is átlopózott Lukashoz éjszaka, hogy játsszanak, később meg azért, hogy beszélgethessenek, avagy mesélhessen magáról, viszont most már Emilt is magával vitte. Lukas az éjszaka sötétjében a mágiáját használva eresztett el fénylő pillangókat vagy madarakat. Emil imádta ezeket a trükköket, nevetve szaladt az állatok, után, aztán ragyogó szemmel figyelte, ahogy kirepülnek Lukas ablakán és sokezer fénylő porszemre esnek szét. Lukas és Mathias mosolyogva nézték a kisfiút. Mathias szülei tényleg saját fiukként tekintettek Emilre – és Lukast is nagy tisztelet övezte a kastélyban. Mindenki megbámulta, amikor Mathiassal ellovagolt, vagy vele sétált végig a folyosókon. A fiú csak mindenkire vigyorgott, mintha csak azt akarta volna mutatni, hogy „tessék, ő itt Lukas, a legjobb barátom, ne fáradjatok, soha nem találtok nála jobbat".

Lukas fejében efféle gondolatok futottak végig. Igaz, hogy már nem gondolt az éhségre, de akaratlanul is eszébe jutottak a kastély lakói; a lány, aki Emillel kézen fogva sétálgatott az udvaron, ő szokott rá vigyázni, ha mások nem értek rá; vagy az úrnő, Mathias édesanyja, egy igazi szőke, dán szépség, Lukas kiskorában sokszor találkozott vele játék közben.

Óvatosan megrázta az üstökét, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Szédült, de ki tudta venni a kút kőfalát. Még mindig itt. Nem utazhatott vissza az időben, nem ölelhette Mathiast, csak a fejében. Lukas tudta, el fog jönni az az idő, amikor már nem fog tudni az álmokba és emlékekbe menekülni.

* * *

Tino lába megcsúszott a kőfalon, és leesett a vízbe. Szerencsére nem zuhant sokat, alig másfél métert, de Berwald és Eduard azért aggódva hajoltak a kút fölé.

\- Minden rendben! – kiáltott fel a kis szőke, ahogy talpra szökkent.

Berwald lerakta a földre a kötelet (mivel nem találtak semmit, amihez kiköthették volna, ő tartotta Tinót) és Eduardnak végre sikerült legyőznie a félelmet a mélységet illetően, bár csak Tino miatt.

\- Mit látsz? – kérdezte Ed.

Tino lenézett a vízre és meglátta, mi csillogott föntről. Egy zöld üveg volt, átláthatatlan üveggel. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye, de akkor megpillantott valami mást is az üveg mögött. Egy csontváz volt a falnak dőlve, és Tino ijedtében hátraugrott.

\- Tino? – kérdezte az erdész.

\- Megvagyok! – kiáltotta Tino – Van itt egy csontváz! Meg egy üveg!

\- Te jó ég, egy hulla… - sápadt el Eduard.

\- Csak csontváz… - morogta Berwald.

Tino óvatosan lehajolt és felvette az üveget. Nem volt nehéz, és nem zörgött benne semmi, ahogy óvatosan megrázta. A falán még akkor sem lehetett átlátni, ha a fény felé fordította. Senki nem nyitotta ki a lezárása óta, mert zsinór volt a nyakára és a dugójára kötve. De ha nincs benn semmi miért zárták le?

Most a csontvázat vette alaposabban szemügyre. Bár ruhái már nem voltak (úgy látszik csak a kastélyon belüli dolgok maradtak meg, ki tudja mi okból) Tino észrevett egy kör alakú brosst a víz alatt, amit ki is vett és alaposan megvizsgálta. Gondosan kimunkált acél volt, rajta sárkányminta.

Lehajolt és a víz alatt kutatott, hátha talál még valamit. Nemsokára egy kicsi keresztet vett ki a vízből. Forgatta, nézegette, de nem jött rá mi az. Talált még egy rozsdás tőrt is, amit szintén eltett a többi talált holmi mellé, hogy megmutassa majd Berwaldnak.

Ezután a csontvázat kezdte el megnézni. Az egyik sípcsont törött volt, és az egyik karja is több helyen sérült volt. Valószínűleg beleesett, vagy bedobták, hogy meghaljon. Tino sajnálta.

\- Berwald, fel szeretnék menni!

Tino belekapaszkodott a kötélbe, és Berwald kihúzta. Amikor a kis szőke felért, megjegyezte, hogy Eduard nem segített neki, mert a svéd elég erős volt. Mondjuk Tino sem volt kifejezetten nehéz, de mégis.

\- Ezeket találtam lent. – mutatta meg a többieknek a kincseit.

\- Ez meg mi a csuda? – kérdezte Ed, ahogy a keresztet nézegette.

Tino vállat vont, és Berwaldra nézett, aki először a tőrt, aztán a brosst nézegette.

\- Szép darabok. – dörmögte.

\- És az üveg?

Berwald tekintete a zöld palackra villant, aztán Tinóra nézett.

\- Nincs nagy jelentősége. Semmi sincs bent.

\- Akkor miért zárták le?

\- Jó kérdés…

Berwald fogta a tőrt és a brosst, majd felállt és a kastély bejárata felé indult.

\- Most hová mész? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Olvasni.

\- De nemsokára besötétedik…

\- Jössz?

Tino sóhajtott és bólintott. Vele tart, ha nagyon szeretné. Berwald is általában beleegyezik, ha kér valamit, ez kedves tőle. Már a másik férfi után indult, amikor Eduard megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Ha jól értem, estig itt akartok maradni.

Berwald megtorpant, de nem válaszolt, csak Eduardra bámult.

\- Hát én oda be nem teszem a lábam – folytatta Ed – és az erdőnek ennek a része sötétben elég csalóka.

\- Vagyis nem akarsz ránk várni. – dörmögte Berwald – A kastélyban éjszakázunk. Reggel visszajössz értünk.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Tino. Nem tudta, hogy örüljön, vagy visszakozzon Berwald ötletétől. Mégis egy kihalt, régi épület, és egy egész éjszaka… még ételt sem hoztak magukkal…

\- Rendben. – egyezett bele Eduard – Szükségetek van valamire?

Tino már rávágta volna, hogy egy kicsit éhes, de rájött, hogy Ed ezt a kérdést csak udvariasságnak szánta. Esze ágában sem volt ennél a kastélynál maradni sötétben. Valami nagyon nyomasztotta Edet, ez biztos volt, akárhányszor felnézett a tornyokra, idegesen toporogni kezdett. Tényleg nagyon megrémiszthette az a valami, amit a tükörben látott…

Berwald megrázta a fejét, mire Ed még Tinóhoz hajolt, hogy még mondjon neki valamit:

\- Vigyázz Berwalddal, oké? Engem a hideg kiráz már a kastélytól is, de ehhez jön még az éjszaka és Berwald is… vigyázz magadra. Remélhetőleg holnap reggel találkozunk.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, Ed. – mosolygott Tino – Eddig is vele éltem, nem veszélyes.

Ed átnézett Tino válla felett az igencsak szúrós szemű svédre és megborzongott.

\- Légy óvatos. – ezután hangosan elköszönt – Jó éjszakát!

\- Neked is, Ed! – mosolygott továbbra is Tino.

Eduard még vetett rá egy aggódó pillantást, mielőtt eltűnt volna az erdőben. Berwald és Tino visszamentek a kastélyba, Mathias szobájába, ahol is a svéd nekiállt újra olvasni, Tino pedig az üveget forgatta a kezében. Nézte, de nem tudta mi is lehet valójában. Ha üres, miért zárták le? Talán egyszerűen ki kéne nyitnia, és megnéznie, hogy tényleg üres-e. Valahogy végigfutott a hátán a hideg, már erre a gondolatra. Letette maga mellé az üveget és felállt.

\- Járok egyet. – mondta és elindult. Berwald elkapta a karját és visszahúzta maga mellé.

\- Maradj. – mormolta a svéd és becsukta a könyvet, amit olvasott. Tino felismerte, Mathias naplója volt. Berwald a kezébe vette a keresztet, először Tinóra nézett, aztán a szoba másik végébe mutatott – Nézd!

Tino követte a mutatott irányt. A svéd ujja az egyik képre mutatott, arra, amin a kifejezéstelen tekintetű férfi volt. Hajában egy kereszttel, köpenyén pedig egy sárkánymintás brossal. Tino még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Az a fickó a képen pont olyan, amilyennek Mathias leírta Lukast. A kútban talált csontváz mellett pedig ott volt egy ugyanilyen kereszt és bross.

\- Aki ott van lenn a kútban… - mondta elfúló hangon – az Lukas.

\- Igen. – Berwald eltűrte Tino néhány tincsét és a hajába csatolta a keresztet.

Tino értetlenül a svéd felé fordult és megérintette a keresztet a hajában.

\- Szóval egy csat… nem értem, Berwald! Lukas az egyetlen maradvány, amit találtunk. Miért csak ő? Hol vannak a többiek, mi történt velük, mi történt Lukassal? Ez az egész kastély… olyan bizarr…

\- Ezekre keressük a válaszokat. – dörmögte Berwald.

\- Akkor én is segíteni fogok! Ezt a könyvet még nem olvastad, igaz? – kapott fel egyet a kupacból, ami a lábuk előtt tornyosult.

\- Nem érted a nyelvét. – jegyezte meg Berwald.

\- Tudok svédül! Ha nagyon akarom, biztosan meg tudom érteni!

Tino felcsapta a könyvet és olvasni kezdte. Pontosabban megpróbálta olvasni. Először fel kellett egyáltalán ismernie a betűket a kézírásban, aztán össze kellett raknia őket szavakba, és lefordítani őket a saját nyelvére, finnre. Már ha egyáltalán ismerte a szót.

Berwald egy ideig figyelte, aztán látta, hogy Tino nem adja fel, így ő is belemerült a saját olvasmányába. Meg kellett tudnia mindent erről az épületről.

Miután a szoba annyira sötét lett, hogy már nem lehetett volna tovább bújni a könyvet, felkapcsolta a lámpáját és úgy olvasott tovább. A fénye rávetült Tino könyvére is, de a kis finn egy idő múlva ülve elaludt és Berwald ezt csak akkor vette észre, amikor már a vállának dőlt és békésen szuszogott. Kivette Tino kezéből a könyvet, amiben nem jutott el túl sokáig, aztán felfektette az ágyra, hogy rendesen feküdjön.

Ő lekapcsolta a lámpáját, nyújtózkodott és az ablakhoz sétált. A hold megvilágította a kastély udvarát, néhol vészjósló árnyakat hagyva. Egyszerre volt fenséges az éjszakai épület, és ijesztő. Kihalt volt, már sokszáz éve, és most is csak ketten vannak itt, remélhetőleg.

Felnézett a holdra és arra gondolt, hogy itt van az orruk előtt egy nagy-nagy rejtély, ami talán sokkal bonyolultabb, mint aminek kinéz. Itt van ő, és az aranyos kis segédje Tino, aki töretlen lelkesedéssel fedezi fel a kastély pontjait és meséli el Berwaldnak. Szerette, amikor Tino mesélt neki. Szeretett már csak a közelében lenni.

Újra a szoba felé fordult. Lukas képe furcsán élethűnek tűnt az árnyékok miatt, a másik fickó képe pedig csak sötétebbnek látszott, mintha a ragyogó mosolya mögött valami nagy gond bujkálna… bár ezeket Berwald inkább csak a meglódult képzelete miatt gondolta.

Visszaült az ágyra az alvó Tino mellé, és úgy döntött, nem fogja már zavarni azzal, hogy felkacsolja a lámpát. A kis finn felhúzta a lábát és összegömbölyödött az ágy végében. Aranyos volt, Berwaldnak ez járt a fejében. Aztán keresztbe feküdt az ágyon és a plafont bámulva aludt el.

* * *

 **Üdv a Sufin csapatban, Kiru Amashi! ;) Remélem továbbra is tetszeni fog!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lukas felnézett az éjszakai égboltra. Minden nyugodt volt, az erdőn és a tisztáson lágy, kellemesen meleg szél fújt végig. Ott ült ő, és a hátának dőlve Mathias is. A fiúnak nemrég halt meg az apja, tehát az egész Densen-birtok rá szállt. Mathias csak azt sajnálta, hogy nem lesz annyi szabadideje, viszont azt megígérte, hogyha Lukas eljön, azt a kevés napot, amíg a tanonc itt van, vele fogja eltölteni. Lukas erre nem válaszolt semmit. Nem tudott mit.

Mathias az eget nézte, Lukas pedig az erdő rengetegébe bámult. Csend volt, kivételesen még Mathias sem beszélt. Ez furcsa volt, de Lukas élvezte ezt a néma merengést. Jó volt, amikor kilovagoltak Mathiassal, és késő éjszakáig járták az erdőt. Nem azért, mert vadat kerestek, amit űzhettek, egyszerűen Mathias élvezte, ha az erdőben lovagolhat Lukassal.

\- Hé, Lukas, arra gondoltam… ha egyszer hivatalos mágus leszel, nem maradnál itt a kastélyban?

\- Miért szeretnéd, hogy maradjak? – kérdezte Lukas, kissé hátrafordulva, hogy ráláthasson Mathias arcára, aki még mindig az eget nézte.

\- Mert a legjobb barátom vagy.

Lukas nem válaszolt. Őszintén nem tudta, hogy maradna-e. A mágusok vándorolnak, ő így szokta meg. Nem volt rossz Mathiassal lenni, de… elég idegesítő tudott lenni, és nem tudta meddig bírná ki mellette.

\- Maradnál, Lukas? Szeretem, ha a közelemben vagy.

\- Nem tudom.

Mathias szomorúan elmosolyodott.

\- A csillagok fényesebbek ma.

\- Szerintem pont olyanok, mint eddig. – válaszolta Lukas, mire Mathias halkan felnevetett.

\- Azt hiszem vissza kéne lassan mennünk, bár nehezen hagyom itt ezt a helyet.

\- Érzelgős vagy, miért?

Mathias zavartan felnevetett, ahogy felállt és felhúzta a földről Lukast is.

\- Valóban az lennék? – mondta, a szokásos vigyorral a képén.

\- Idióta… - ütötte meg a vállát Lukas, aztán felszállt a lovára és megsarkantyúzta.

Mathias gyorsan követte. A gyors vágtájuk nem is ért véget egészen a dombig, ahonnét a kastélyra lehetett látni. A holdfényben fürdő kastély látványa mindig lenyűgözte őket. Pár percig csak nézték, egyikük sem akart elmozdulni.

\- Te Lukas… voltál már szerelmes?

Lukas Mathiasra nézett. Mi az, hogy szerelmesnek lenni? Hallotta már ezt a szót, de fogalma sem volt mit jelenthet. Mit kéne válaszolnia? Mathias türelmesen várt, Lukas pedig tanácstalan volt. A lova toporogni kezdett alatta, így egy jó megoldásnak találta, hogy egyszerűen tovább lovagoljanak, Mathias pedig válasz nélkül maradjon.

Egyszerűen levágtatott a dombról, vissza az erdőbe, ahonnét már csak egy mérföld volt a kastélyig. Hallotta, hogy Mathias követte. Ahogy a kastély udvarába értek, Lukas a lehető leggyorsabban vezette az istállóba és látta el a lovát, majd morgott egy „jó éjszakát"-ot Mathiasnak és felment a szobájába. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és nekitámaszkodott. Nem mintha Mathias követni akarta volna, inkább csak kifújta magát.

Körülnézett a szobában és hamarosan észrevette a szekrényén ülő kicsi zöld lényt. A trollja éppen egy hozzá hasonló méretű dárdát készített. Lukas leült elé a földre.

\- Mathias ma megkérdezte, hogy voltam-e már szerelmes. Troll, mi az a szerelem?

A troll felnézett a fegyverkészítésből és a fiatal mágusra nézett.

\- Te vagy az egyik legígéretesebb tanítvány, és nem tudod, mi az? A Bölcsek nem beszéltek róla?

\- Nem, soha nem említették. Mi az, Troll?

\- Olyasvalami, ami a mágusoknak tilos. Vagyis lehetsz szerelmes, de soha nem teljesülhet be.

\- De mégis mi az?

\- Vonzalom, Lukas, egy másik személy felé. Olyan állapot, amikor szárnyalsz a boldogságtól, és legszívesebben csak a másik személlyel töltenéd minden idődet. Láttad legutóbb a férfit és a nőt az erdőben? Ők is szerelmesek voltak. De vigyázni kell, Lukas, mert ez olyan, mint egy kard pengéjén táncolni. Amíg megtartod az egyensúlyod, addig boldog vagy, de ha egyszer lecsúszol a pengéről… már nehezebb visszamásznod oda, vagy egyenesen lezuhansz a végzetedbe.

Lukas némán nézett a trollra. Ez az egész zavaros volt.

\- Mégis miért kérdezett tőlem ilyet Mathias?

\- Talán mert szerelmes. – tűnődött a troll.

\- Hát ha olyan boldog lesz tőle, akkor tőlem legyen.

\- Ezek alapján voltál már szerelmes, Lukas?

A mágustanonc elgondolkodva ült pár percig. Lenézett a szőnyegre, aztán ki, a holdra.

\- Nem. Nem hiszem.

\- Ne is legyél, Lukas. A Bölcsek súlyosan megbüntetik azt, aki ilyen útra téved.

\- Én választom tán ki, hogy szerelmes leszek-e?

\- Nem. Te csak arról döntesz, hogy beteljesíted-e.

Lukas újra felnézett a holdra. Továbbra sem értett mindent, például, hogy Mathias miért kérdezte ezt. Ez a fogalom teljesen új volt neki. Szerelmesnek lenni… egy kicsit kíváncsi volt, milyen lehet az.

xXx

Kinyitotta a szemét. Újra lent volt a kút alján, szédülve, alig fogva fel valamit a környezetéből. Sovány volt, ha ép lett volna a lába, akkor sem tudott volna járni. Lukas utálta ezt az állapotot.

Miután megkérdezte a trollt a szerelemről, újra elutazott egy évre a Bölcsekkel, és amikor visszatértek, nos… Mathias eléjük jött az úton, láthatta mivé fejlődött, amikor elintézte a rablóbandát az úton, aztán ahogy megvolt a szokásos ebédjük, Mathias elhívta az erdőbe. ott pedig Mathias mondott neki dolgokat. Például, hogy alig bírta ki az utóbbi évet, és most már nem akar többé várni. azt mondta, ő a leggyönyörűbb teremtmény, akivel találkozott, és azt mondta bárkinél jobban szereti. Lukas nem mondott semmit. Hagyta, hogy Mathias megcsókolja, és ekkor jött rá, hogy tulajdonképpen végig érzett valamit, amikor a fiú mellett volt. Talán fiatalabb korában barátságnak hitte, de akkor, amikor Mathias megcsókolta, biztos volt benne, hogy nem az volt. Sokkal jobban szerette a fiút, mint bármikor is képzelte volna. Tudta, hogy nem szabad, tudta… de mégis így kötöttek ki. Mathias örökre bezárva egy üvegbe, ő meg éhhalálra ítélve egy kút fenekén.

Nem tudott tovább kitartani. Talán eddig reménykedett, hogy a Bölcsek visszajönnek érte, vagy valaki erre jár, és kimenti, esetleg visszatér a varázsereje… de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Magányosan ült már ki tudja mióta, és a saját kicsi súlyát sem volt képes megtartani.

Felvette a vízből a palackot. Üvegében visszatükröződött a saját beesett arca, és Lukas undorodott magától.

\- Egyszer… egyszer még találkozunk, Mathias. – suttogta.

Maga mellé tette az üveget és felvette a tőrét. Maga felé fordította a hegyét és szaporábban vette a levegőt. Miért fél? A halál megváltás lesz. _De nem lesz vele Mathias._ Pedig mindennél jobban vágyott arra, hogy újra megcsókolhassa, a karjai közt tarthassa, láthassa a fiú idióta vigyorát.

Érezte, hogy valami lefolyik az arcán. Könnyek. Amióta az eszét tudta, nem sírt. Miért pont most? Mindegy is, már nem lesz több sírás, nem lesz több fájdalom, mindentől megszabadulhat, itt hagyhatja Mathiast, Emilt, és mindenkit…

Lenézett a remegő tőrre a mellkasa előtt, aztán inkább szorosan összezárta a szemét.

Majd Lukas magába szúrta a fegyvert.

* * *

Tino arra ébredt, hogy a nap fénye már az arcára vetül, így kissé vakon ült fel, és az első, amit tisztán meglátott, hogy Berwalddal együtt aludt el. A svéd férfi most valahogy mellette feküdt, Tino pedig majdnem leesett ijedtében az ágyról. Elfojtott egy sikítást, aztán felrázta Berwaldot. A svéd lassan felült, megdörzsölte a szemét és felrakta a szemüvegét.

\- Idő? – kérdezte.

\- Fél tíz. – mondta Tino az órájára nézve – Szerintem Eduard már itt lehet.

\- És... éhes vagy?

Tino bólintott. Korgott a gyomra, már tegnap dél óta nem evett semmit.

\- Akkor menjünk vissza a városba. – mondta Berwald, és végignézett a szobán, hogy magával vigyen-e valamit. Tekintete megállapodott az üvegen – Kinyitottad már?

\- Nem. – Tino hátán még mindig futkosott a hideg, ha a kinyitásra gondolt, ki tudja miért – Kinyitod?

Berwald vállat vont, és elkezdte letekerni a palackról a zsinórt. Tino közelebb jött, és izgatottan figyelte a műveletet. Aztán megdörzsölte a szemét, mert elkezdett elsötétülni a látása. Berwald levette a zsinórt és Tinóra nézett.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Igen, folytasd… - mondta Tino, még mindig a szemét dörzsölve, csakhogy most a hangja is rekedt volt.

Berwald aggódva nézett rá, de aztán újra nekikezdett a palack felbontásának, ám ekkor valami megint megállította. Ahogy Tinóra arcára nézett, még a lélegzete is elakadt. Tino nem mozdult, a szeme félig csukva volt, és a szeméből véres könnycseppek estek alá. Berwald első gondolata az volt, hogy elkapott valami betegséget, ami itt bujkált a kastély falai között, de aztán Tino megszólalt:

\- Ne merd kinyitni, add ide!

Tino hangja rideg volt és hideg kegyetlenséggel csengett. Valószínűleg nekiugrik Berwaldnak, ha nem teljesíti a parancsát. Kezét Berwald felé nyújtotta, hogy Berwald neki adja az üveget. A svéd nem értett semmit, még azt sem tudta, hogy Tinónak adja-e az üveget. Már ha egyáltalán Tino volt az, aki előtte állt.

\- Miért? – kérdezte.

\- Engem illet, add nekem!

Berwald vonakodva előre nyújtotta a palackot, aztán meggondolta magát és hátrébb lépett.

\- Add ide! – lépett előrébb Tino is. Berwald még soha nem látta ilyen fenyegetőnek ezt az aranyos kis szőkét.

\- Tino?

A fiú szeméből még mindig véres könnyek hulltak, a szemét nem nyitotta teljesen ki, sőt még csak Berwaldra sem nézett. Egy üres pontot bámult valahol a svéd gyomra környékén.

Berwald lassan megfogta az üveg dugóját, mire Tino még előrébb lépett, és megpróbálta kivenni a kezéből.

\- Ne nyisd ki!

A svéd kirántotta a dugót, mire Tino szemei teljesen kinyíltak, sőt elkerekedtek, és Berwald ijedtéget látott bennük. A kis szőke hátrált, bár semmi nem történt. Egy darabig. Aztán olyan hangos kiáltások, sikítások és ordítások töltötték be a szoba csendjét, hogy Berwald meglepetésében az ágyra dobta az üveget. Ugyanis a hangok abból a palackból jöttek. Tino lekuporodott a sarokba, a szekrény és a fal közé, kezeit a fülére szorította, hogy még véletlenül se hallja meg a hangokat. Pedig nagyon is jól hallotta őket.

\- Állítsd meg őket! – kiáltotta – Hallgassatok el!

Berwald értetlenül nézte Tinót és az üveget, amiből egyre csak az ordítások hallatszódtak. Aztán ahogy felhangzottak, olyan hirtelen hallgattak el mind. Egy pillanat múlva már csak egyetlen hang tört fel az üvegből:

\- Lukas! Luukaaaas!

Tino értetlenül felnézett és levette a füléről a kezét. Még kijjebb is mászott a rejtekéből.

\- Mathias… - mondta, szinte kábultan.

\- Lukas! Lukas, segíts! – kiáltotta a hang – Szabadíts ki kérlek! Lukas! Segíts!

Ezután újrakezdődtek a sikítások és kiabálások, Tino újra a fülére szorította a kezét és úgy üvöltötte túl őket:

\- Nem tudok! Nem tudok!

Berwald ebben a pillanatban döntött úgy, hogy felkapja az üveget és visszadugja a dugót a helyére. Amint ezt megtette, minden újra elcsendesedett, már csak Tino zihálása hallatszott a sarokból. Berwald letette az ágyra az üveget és óvatosan közelebb ment hozzá. Leguggolt előtte, és megérintette a vállát. Tino elütötte a kezét.

\- Ne érj hozzám! – kiáltotta.

\- Az a hang Lukast hívta. Te pedig válaszoltál rá. – mondta Berwald.

Tino hallgatott. A fejét a szekrénynek döntötte, a szemét újra félig lehunyta és az ürességbe bámult.

\- Mathias… - suttogta.

\- Te nem Tino vagy. Lukas?

Tino felemelte a fejét, de nem válaszolt Berwaldnak.

\- Mi történt veled? Miért jöttek hangok abból az üvegből?

Tino most először belenézett a szemébe, de továbbra sem beszélt hozzá. a következő pillanatban Tino szemei lecsukódtak, a teste pedig előrebukott. Berwald elkapta, és gyengéden magához húzta.

\- Tino? – szólította meg bizonytalanul.

Nem kapott választ. A kis szőke elájult. A karjába vette és óvatosan felállt vele. Tino feje Berwald vállának dőlt, arcára rászáradtak a vörös könnyek. Berwald úgy döntött, legjobb lenne visszavinni a városba, vagy legalább Eduardhoz. Vetett még egy pillantást az ágyon fekvő üvegre, aztán kiment a szobából, le a lépcsőn, ki a kastély előtti tisztásra. Tino számítása bevált, Eduard a bokrok árnyékában ült, és felugrott, ahogy megpillantotta Berwaldot. Elé futott és azonnal Tinót vette szemügyre.

\- Mi történt, Berwald? Te jó ég, megmondtam neki, hogy legyen óvatos…

\- Megszállta valami.

Eduard felnézett Tino arcáról Berwaldéra.

\- Mi van?!

\- Valami megszállta. – ismételte Berwald – Lukas lehetett. Nem tetszhetett neki, hogy ki akarjuk nyitni az üvegét.

\- Egy szellem Tinóba szállt, és összevérezte az arcát? Berwald, beszélj érthetően?

\- Ezek csak puszta feltételezések. Tino talán többet tud mondani, ha felébred.

\- _Ha_ felébred. – jegyezte meg Eduard.

\- Miért ne ébredne fel?

\- Mit tudom én… te is tehettél vele valamit.

\- Én soha nem bántanám. – mondta Berwald olyan tekintettel, hogy Eduardnak soha többé nem jutott eszébe kételkedni Berwald jószándékában.

Eduard bólintott, bár a hideg futkosott a hátán a svédtől.

\- Menjünk vissza az autóhoz. – mondta végül – Rögtön mehetünk a kórházba is, ha arra lenne szükség…

\- Talán nem lesz rá szükség.

Eduard elhallgatott és bevetette magát az erdőbe, Berwald pedig követte, figyelve, hogy a kicsi Tinót minél kevesebb ág csapja meg. Eduard beismerte, hogy a svéd tényleg törődik a kis barátjával. Már csak azt remélte, hogy Tinónak nincs semmi komoly baja.


	6. Chapter 6

Amikor Tino kótyagosan kinyitotta a szemét először egy famennyezetet pillantott meg. Aztán ahogy oldalra fordította a fejét, megpillantotta Berwaldot és Eduardot is. Mindketten őt nézték, ki tudja mióta. Elég bizarr volt.

Tino megdörzsölte a fájó fejét és lassan felült. Egy nagy faházban voltak, csak úgy sütött róla, hogy Eduardé és hogy a férfi erdész. Tino egy kanapén feküdt, és valamelyikük volt olyan kedves, hogy még egy takarót is ráterített.

Eduard fellélegzett, ahogy látta, Tino mozog, Berwald ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen tekintettel figyelte.

\- Mi történt? Miért vagyok itt? – kérdezte Tino, még mindig a fejét dörzsölve.

\- Fáj valahol? – kérdezte válasz helyett Berwald.

\- Csak a fejem… de miért? Bevertem valahova? Semmi nincs meg azóta, hogy Berwald elkezdte kinyitni az üveget.

Berwald bólintott, és valószínűleg örült, hogy Tinónak nincs komoly baja. Bár nem válaszolt a kis szőke kérdéseire, ezért Eduard próbálta meg elmagyarázni a dolgokat:

\- Berwald ájultan hozott ki téged a kastélyból, és mondott valami olyat, hogy megszálltak, vagy tudom is én…

\- Ugyan, mi szállt volna meg? Egy szellem? Szellemek nincsenek… talán csak elájultam, mert régóta nem ettem…

\- Lukas. – morogta Berwald.

\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Tino.

\- Lukas lehetett.

\- Mégis hogyan?

\- Talán a csattal, vagy mert te mentél le hozzá a kútba. Nem is lényeges.

Tino alaposan megnézte magának Berwaldot. Talán történt még valami azon kívül, hogy nem volt magánál? Eduard is elég ijedtnek tűnt.

\- Tettem… valamit? – kérdezte.

Berwald bólintott.

\- Mit?

\- Az arcod csupa vér volt! – fakadt ki Eduard – Vércsíkok folytak le az arcodon a szemeidből…

Tino értetlenül meredt Eduardra, aztán Berwaldra.

\- Berwald? Mi történt?

Ekkor a svéd elmesélt Tinónak mindent, a saját tömörségében. Hogy nem akarta, hogy kinyissa az üveget, de ő mégis megtette, erre Tino reszketve elbújt, az üvegből ordítások jöttek, és valaki Lukast hívta, hogy segítsen, Tino pedig válaszolt rá. Aztán hogy visszazárta az üveget, Tino pedig elájult, majd hazavitték Eduard házába.

Tino megszakítás nélkül hallgatta Berwaldot. Még nem is hallotta ilyen sokáig beszélni. Aztán ahogy a svéd befejezte, egy kis ideig némán meredt maga elé. Ott a kastélyban nem volt önmaga, sőt, talán Lukas volt. Ez ijesztő volt, és egyben érdekes.

-De hála az égnek rendben vagy! – borult Eduard Tino nyakába, így megtörve a csendet.

\- Ja… - motyogta Tino, még mindig a gondolataiba merülve.

Berwald gyilkos tekintettel nézett Eduardra, de ezt most pillanatnyilag Tino nem vette észre. Csak azt tudta, hogy vissza akar menni abba a kastélyba minél hamarabb. Mert, ha meg akarják tudni, hogy mi történt, akkor Lukastól kéne megkérdezniük, lehetőleg úgy, hogy Tino is hallja. A kis szőke nem félt Lukastól, inkább csak érdekesnek tartotta.

\- Eduard – kezdte Tino – milyen volt a szellemalak, amit a tükörben láttál?

Eduard elgondolkodott, aztán megborzongott.

-Talán nálad egy kicsit magasabb lehetett, nagyon sovány volt, szőke haja volt, benne egy olyan kereszt, amit találtatok, nem is értem, hogy nem ismertem fel… de végül is nem néztem meg túl jól, mert annyira megrémültem, hogy lélekszakadva rohantam ki a kastélyból.

\- Lukas. – dörmögte Berwald – Vissza akarsz menni, Tino?

Tino bólintott, mire Eduard elsápadt.

\- Én a helyedben vissza nem mennék. Nem akarlak még egyszer véresen látni.

\- Meg akarom tudni mi történt. – mondta Tino – Miért csak Lukas, aki nem is volt a kastély lakója?

\- Talán pont azért, mert nem volt a kastély lakója. – dörmögte.

\- Tudnia kell, mi történt. Ha elfogadjuk a szellemek létezését, akkor feltételezhetjük, valószínűleg Lukas miatt maradt fenn így a kastély.

Berwald egyetértően bólintott. Tino lehúzta magáról a takarót és a lábát a földre tette.

-Na, akkor együnk, és induljunk vissza a kastélyba! – felállt, aztán felnyögött, a halántékára szorította a kezét és visszahuppant.

\- Tino?

\- Talán kicsit később. – helyesbített a kis szőke.

Eduard sóhajtott és felállt.

\- Hozok valami ételt.

Ahogy az erdész elment, TinoBerwaldra mosolygott, mert nem tudott mit mondani, ami ritka volt. A svéd ugyanolyan gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá.

\- Szerinted Lukas is szerette Mathiast? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Úgy viselkedtél, amikor kinyitottam az üveget.

\- És szerinted… a szerelmük miatt végezte így a kastély?

\- Jó kérdés. – dörmögte Berwald.

\- Ha így van, szomorú történet lehet… te is várod, hogy hallhasd?

\- Hallhassam?

Tino buzgón bólogatott, de rájött, hogy így csak jobban fáj a feje, ezért inkább abbahagyta és hátradőlt a kanapén.

\- Lukastól kéne megkérdezni.

\- Hogyan?

\- Ööö… hát nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne végigmenni a kastélyon és közben azt ordítozni, hogy „Lukas gyere elő, mert ha nem, kinyitom az üveget!", igaz?

Berwald nem válaszolt, csak Tinóra bámult.

\- Te jó ég, ugye nem ezt akarod tenni?

\- Ha rossz ötletnek tartod, akkor nem.

\- Hát rendben… majd kitalálunk valami mást.

Eduard visszatért és átadott egy tányér levest Tinónak, amit az örömmel fogadott.

\- Mikor akartok visszamenni? – kérdezte az erdész.

\- Holnap. – vágta rá Berwald, mire Tino kis híján ráköpte az ételét.

\- Csak akkor? Mégis mit csinálunk itt annyi ideig?

\- Pihensz. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Berwald.

Tino sóhajtott és tovább evett. Minél előbb vissza akart menni Lukashoz. Minél előbb a végére akart járni ennek a dolognak. De beletörődött, végül is Berwaldról volt szó, akinek senki nem mer ellent mondani. Tehát csak feküdt naphosszat a kanapén (mert a barátai azt sem engedték, hogy felkeljen, Tino nem értette mire fel ez a nagy óvatosság) és még olvasni sem tudott, mert a fejfájása azonnal újrakezdődött. Egyetlen lehetősége, hogy szórakoztassa magát, a Berwalddal való beszélgetés volt, mert Eduard a ház körül tevékenykedett. Berwald hozta a formáját, olyan kimerítő válaszokat adott Tinónak bármelyik témában, minthogy „hmm…", vagy „hmm?", vagy az „igen" és a „nem". Tino gondolatai újra és újra visszakanyarodtak Lukasékhoz, és Berwald csak ennek kapcsán kezdett el rendesebben beszélni. Tino meg is kérdezte miért, a válasz ez volt:

\- Érdekes Mathiasék története. Két szerelmesé, két férfié abban a korban…

\- Nem volt ritka. – jegyezte meg Tino.

\- Furcsa, hogy kötődhet össze kettejük kapcsolata és a kastély.

\- Valóban… - motyogta Tino – Te Berwald, voltál már szerelmes?

Berwald ránézett, és Tinónak végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Ijesztő volt.

\- Valakit feleségül akarok venni. – mondta végül a svéd.

\- Áh, értem…

\- … te?

\- Én? Hát én… igazából nem nagyon… - motyogta zavartan elvörösödve a kis szőke.

Berwald nem válaszolt, csak némán meredt Tinóra, szokás szerint rémisztő arccal. Tino jobbnak látta terelni a témát, így inkább megkérdezte milyennek tartja Berwald Eduard házát. Erre Berwald megkérdezte, hogy akar-e ilyen házat. Tino már végképp nem értett semmit, azt mondta, pihenne, ezért a kanapé támlája felé fordult és sokáig nyitott szemmel feküdt. Észre sem vette mikor aludt el, mindenesetre, amikor felébredt, már egyáltalán nem fájt a feje. El is újságolta Berwaldnak, aki pedig arról tájékoztatta, hogy átaludta az éjszakát.

Eduardot követve megint átvágtak az erdőn és pár percre megálltak a kastély előtti tisztáson. Felnéztek a tornyokra, és Eduard azonnal visszahúzódott a bokrok árnyékába.

\- Nem tudom mire készültök, de úgy csináljátok, hogy ne legyen benne vér! – mondta.

\- Meglátjuk. – dörmögte Berwald és elindult a kapu felé. Tino követte.

Csak akkor néztek össze, amikor Tino becsukta maga mögött a kaput.

\- És most hogy fogjuk megtalálni Lukast?

Berwald végignézett a termen, aztán felsétált a lépcsőn, és Mathias szobája felé vették az irányt. Tino nem emlékezhetett rá, de mindent otthagytak, a csatot, az üveget, a tőrt és a könyveket is. Ahogy végighaladtak a kőfolyosókon, elhaladtak egy tükör előtt, és Tino a szeme sarkából látta, hogy valami határozottan megmozdult mögötte. Visszament a tükör elé, de csak a saját képmásával nézett farkasszemet.

\- Tino?

\- Eduard is azt mondta, hogy a tükörben látta…

Tino hátraugrott a másik falig ijedtében. A tükörképe lassan elhomályosult, és egy másik, szőke férfi jelent meg a helyén. Az arca beesett volt és egyetlen, hosszú fehér inget viselt, de még így is tiszteletet parancsoló volt. Nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmet, de Tino megjegyezte, hogy milyen szép az arca. Berwald a kis szőke mellé sietett, aztán a tükörre bámult.

\- Kerestetek. – mondta a férfi a tükörben.

Tino a meglepetéstől szólni sem tudott. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Ez a férfi szakasztott olyan volt, mint Lukas festménye. És magától eljött hozzájuk!

\- Lukas? – kérdezte Berwald.

\- Az vagyok.

Ezzel elhallgatott és némán meredt Tinóra.

\- Mi történt a kastéllyal? - kérdezte lassan Tino – Miért maradt minden tökéletes állapotban?

\- Miattam. – mondta Lukas – Amikor leszúrtam magam a lelkem itt ragadt, tehát megőriztem a kastélyt olyannak, amilyen.

\- Leszúrtad magad? Mi történt Mathiassal? – lépett lassan közelebb Tino. Már nem félt annyira.

\- Elmondhatok mindent, ha utána szabadon engedtek engem és Mathiasékat.

Tino bólintott, Berwald viszont közbekérdezett:

\- Hogyan?

\- Nem fog egyikőtök sem belehalni. – villant meg Lukas szeme – Régen még én sem tudtam, hogy meg lehet törni a varázslatot, ami fogva tartja Mathiast, de szellemként több tudás áll rendelkezésemre.

\- Én megteszem. – mondta gondolkodás nélkül Tino – De meséld el, mi történt itt!

Lukas lesütötte a szemét és pár pillanatig gondolkodott.

\- Mathias hosszú ideje szeretett engem. Egy nap elhívott az erdőbe, ahol megcsókolt. Nem löktem el, pedig megtehettem volna… Mathias meg is értette volna, de azt hiszem én is ugyanúgy akartam őt. A mágusoknak tilos volt a szerelem, minket pedig elkaptak… a mestereim megfosztottak a mágiámtól és ledobtak a kútba. Mathiast és a kastély összes lakóját a palackba zárták az örökkévalóságig. Nem akartam hallani a hangjukat, de amikor te kinyitottad – mutatott Berwaldra – újra Mathiast akartam. Ti ki tudjátok szabadítani őket.

Tino és Berwald egy ideig nem szóltak semmit. Lukas továbbra is nézte őket.

\- Elmondtam, amit kértetek. Most segítsetek nekünk!

\- Mit kell tenni?

És Lukas elmondta. A végén Tino és Berwald elkerekedett szemekkel néztek egymásra.

\- Ha mi elmegyünk, nekem mindegy mit tesztek a kastéllyal. – mondta Lukas, ezután az alakja halványodni kezdett.

\- Várj, biztos, hogy minden úgy van ahogy… - kezdte Tino, de már csak a saját tükörképüket látták.

Tinónak még kellett egy kis idő, hogy feldolgozza a hallottakat, bár Berwald már megfogta a csuklóját és Mathias szobája felé húzta.

\- Megígértük neki.

Tino vonakodva bólintott. Persze, kellett neki még azelőtt megígérni, hogy tudta volna, mit kell tennie! Most már egy kicsit ijedt volt.

* * *

 **Nem is tudod mennyire örülök a kommentjeidnek, Kiru Amashi! ^^ Számításaim szerint már csak egy fejezet van vissza.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tino leült az ágyra és a kezébe vette az üveget, amíg Berwald elment a fegyvertárba egy késért, mert azt mondta, Lukas tőre túl rossz állapotban van ahhoz, hogy vágjanak vele. Merthogy kell vér is Mathiasék szabadon engedéséhez. Eduard nem fog örülni, de Lukasnak megígérték.

A kis finn elgondolkodva forgatta a palackot. Ebbe tényleg egy egész kastély van bezárva. Nem hitt sem a mágiában sem a szellemekben, de az előbb Lukas olyan valóságosnak tűnt, és még Berwald is látta… egyszerűbb volt elfogadni a tényt, hogy márpedig léteznek, mintha továbbra is tagadta volna.

Viszont kíváncsi volt hogyan is fogják ezt megoldani. Berwald nem nagyon aggódott miatta, vagy csak nem mutatta, de Tino izgult. Lukas arról nem beszélt, mi történik, ha valamit rosszul csinálnak, bár a rituálé egyszerűnek tűnt. Egyáltalán miből fogják tudni, hogy sikerült-e?

Berwald visszatért, mire Tino felállt.

\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte a svéd. Tino bólintott.

Berwald előhúzta a kést, amit hozott és belevágott a bal tenyerébe, ezután megfogta Tino jobb kezét. Egy pillanatra belenézett a kis szőke szemébe, aztán az ő tenyerét is végigvágta. Tino arca megrándult, és megbűvölten nézte a kezén lefolyó vörös vért.

\- Bocsánat. – mormogta Berwald.

Ezután a vérző kezükbe fogták az üveget, a másik kezüket pedig összekulcsolták. Tino Berwaldra nézett, aki biccentett és elkezdték mondani azt, amit Lukastól hallottak:

\- I skogenes navn og himmelenes sjeler vil jeg la deg gå.

Ez nagyjából annyit jelentett, hogy „az ég és az erdő lelkeinek nevében szabadon engedlek titeket" viszont Tino nem is emiatt aggódott, hanem ami ezután következett.

Berwald közelebb hajolt, Tino pedig lehunyta a szemét. „A legtöbb átkot csókkal lehet megtörni", Lukas ezt mondta. Berwald pedig megcsókolta a finnt. Gyengéden és lágyan, amit Tino egyáltalán nem nézett volna ki egy ekkora svédből. Hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy élvezi.

Amikor Berwald eltávolodott a kis szőke ajkaitól, Tino a vörösnek már egy elég sötét árnyalatát vette fel. Az üveg széttört, és egy fénycsóva tört ki belőle, majd száguldott át az üvegen. Tino elengedte Berwald kezét és az ablakhoz rohant.

A kastély udvara megtelt emberekkel, de nem voltak hús-vér alakok, testük inkább áttetszőnek tűnt. Boldogoknak tűntek, egymás nyakába borultak, bár a hangjukat nem hallották. Egy szőke férfi, vörös ingben külön állt a többiektől, és egy kisfiú kezét fogta. Pont olyan volt, mint Mathias szobájában a Lukas melletti képen lévő fickó. Elvigyorodott, ahogy megpillantott egy másik alakot felé tartani. Tino felismerte benne Lukast, csak egy kicsit jobban kinéző változatát. Már rendes ruhákban volt és nem is tűnt olyan soványnak. A vörösinges férfi elengedte a kisfiú kezét, Lukas elé sietett, aztán szorosan a karjába zárta. Lukas belekapaszkodott a karjába, és felnézett a szobára, ahol Tino és Berwald állt az ablakban, majd megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt feléjük.

Aztán alakjuk lassan teljesen áttetszővé vált és elenyészett a napfényben.

\- Szóval ő volt Mathias… - mondta Tino, aztán Berwaldra mosolygott – annyira boldogok voltak, hogy újra együtt lehetnek! Örülök, hogy segíthettünk.

\- Legyél a feleségem. – mondta Berwald.

Tino egy pillanatra lefagyott, aztán még egy elvörösödő-hullám ment végig rajta.

\- Berwald, ne mondj ilyen bizarr dolgokat…

A svéd már nyitotta a száját, de a kastély megrázkódott, a falak omladozni kezdtek, bár még tartották az épületet, a bútorokat megülte a por, a faberendezések megrepedtek, és Lukasék festményei és elsötétültek. Minden kár, ami 500 év alatt érte volna a kastélyt, most csapódott le rá egyszerre.

\- Biztonságos ez? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Tino.

\- Nem. – válaszolta Berwald, és kilökte Tinót az ajtón. Ő még gyorsan magához vette a csatot és Mathias naplóját, aztán gyorsan követte a finnt a kastélyon kívülre.

Eduard a bejárat előtt állt, biztos látta a hirtelen változást az épületen és még nem tudta eldönteni, hogy bejöjjön-e, vagy maradjon a biztonságot nyújtó erdőben.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte rögtön – És miért vagytok megint véresek?

\- Elég hosszú történet… - mosolygott Tino.

\- Akarom én hallani? – sóhajtott Eduard.

\- Szerintem nagyon is! Szóval ugye volt ez a Lukas…

* * *

Tino elgondolkodva ült Berwalddal szemben a konyhaasztalnál. A lakótársa csendesen iszogatta a reggeli kávéját, és közben újságot olvasott. Két hete hagyták ott Dániát és tértek haza. A kastély feltárását átvette egy dán régészcsapat, őket meg hazaküldték. Tino szeretett visszagondolni arra a három napra, amit ott töltöttek. Most már csak a csat és Mathias naplója a polcon emlékeztette őket az első kalandjukra. Berwald nem nagyon hozta szóba, igaz elvitte párszor vacsorázni a társát. Tino nem tudta, hogy ennek köze lehet-e a kastélyban történt csókhoz, vagy a „legyél a feleségem"-hez. Mindenesetre nem utasította vissza.

Mindig bizsergető, izgatott érzés fogta el, ha visszagondolt. Bár nem volt vallásos, azt is őszintén hitte, hogy Mathias és Lukas most már egy jobb helyen vannak, együtt. Meg hát… Lukas óta már a mágia létezésében sem kételkedett.

Azt viszont nem tudta, hogy most mit fognak csinálni. Várnak, amíg valami újabb csodás dolog fel nem üti a fejét? Az évekig is eltarthat.

Tino sóhajtott és felhajtotta a laptopja tetejét. Tényleg, ő akart írni egy blogot! Pár perc gondolkodás után neki is állt.

 _Berwalddal Dániába utaztunk, hogy megnézzünk egy régi kastélyt. Most pontosan le fogom írni mi történt, és azt leszögezném, hogy nem színeztem ki, minden úgy történt, ahogy mos leírom. Lehet, hogy a kedves olvasó nem hisz a varázslatban, vagy a szellemekben, azt én megértem. Viszont ez velem és Berwalddal valóban megesett…_

\- Tino.

Tino ugrott egyet ijedtében, aztán Berwaldra nézett.

\- Mi az?

\- Találtak Anglia partjainál egy elsüllyedt tengeralattjárót.

\- Ez miért nagy dolog? – érdeklődött a finn.

\- Mert az időszámításunk előttről való.

Tino pár percig némán meredt Berwald kék szemeibe.

\- Utazzunk Angliába? – kérdezte Tino.

\- Szeretnél elutazni?

A kis szőke csak egy pillanatig gondolkodott.

\- Induljunk! – kiáltotta lelkesen, ahogy lehajtotta a laptopja tetejét.

Ezután felpattant, és felrántotta Berwaldot is. Most nem igazán érdekelte, hogy egy teljes napig fognak utazni a svéd repülőutálata miatt. Csak arra vágyott, hogy nekikezdhessen Berwalddal a legújabb munkájuknak.

* * *

 **Ez nem lett túl hosszú... noshát, ez lenne a vége. Köszönöm, hogy követtetek, nem is tudjátok mennyire boldog vagyok~**


End file.
